Min Kjaereste
by cynthash
Summary: Anna only wants the happiness her sister's presence brings. The Crown Princess' devotion will be tested. Elsanna, oneshot, credit for coverart is luleiya on tumblr: Trigger warning: character death.


Elsa spun, and a swirl of her icy fear jetted out. She hung her head in self loathing, _It's finally decided, _she thought,_ this really is a curse._

Anna gasped behind her, the awesome magic of her sister blocked out by a terrible pain. She hunched over, agony overtaking the everlasting optimism that defined her.

The Queen's gaze shot back to her gasp, and she took in what her fear had done. _Just like last time._ Face morphing into horror, she opened her mouth, starting to mouth her sister's name, but she was interrupted quickly.

"Anna!" a male voice called, and a man slid across the clear floor to the Princess' side. A covered hand shot to support her, and he gazed upon her rictus of hurt.

"Wh- who is this?" Elsa yelped, then changed tracks quickly.

"No, it doesn't matter," she continued nervously. Her throat felt rough, and she felt herself slip into the fear she had run away from.

"You need to leave. Now." She could only hope that this peasant could take Anna away, before she got hurt again. If she wasn't already. Anna gulped nervously, and took a half-step back from the worried Queen, and promptly felt her feet grasp to the floor in a way that made her heart stop. With all her will, the Crown Princess forced her body into a position of supplication, thrusting her arm out to the sister she once knew. She instantly was covered in ice, and stopped moving.

A scream shattered Kristoff's shock, and he scrambled to the staircase, slipping on the top, and hurtling down the winding steps faster than thoughts could form. By the time he stopped moving, his limbs and head were contorted unnaturally, his face a mask of fear.

Elsa's eyes bugged out, and she felt the bottom of her heart falling. In an instant, her mind processed only one thought: _Anna, no!_

The freedom of knowing she had no one to answer to anymore thudded it's last gasp, and the self-sacrifice was in vain. An animal reaction guided her arms around the statue of her worst nightmares, and she screamed into the icy bosom of death.

_Darkness. Nothingness. Not even nothing._ Anna felt a gasp of recognition, then pondered her last moments. She wanted Elsa with her. Fear. Then It all disappeared, and the nothing that she felt was not even making itself known. A screamed sob arrested her ponderings, and she felt a tearing pull.

Blinking, Anna fell forward, only turning her head to the side before she hit the ground. As the instants passed, she felt peaceful and rested. Unmitigated happiness flooded her being, and the facade of the happy spare disappeared, replaced by content and joy.

Elsa opened her tear-struck eyes, and felt the frigid heart of despair crack. A swathe of magenta cloak flooded her vision, and she felt a body shift underneath her. A pulling at her gown's train, and she felt something she had lost. Her sister's fingers, grasping her wrists. As the royal sisters rose, they took in each other's presences, and horror and doubt turned to shock and tears of frosty hope.

"Elsa," the redheaded girl slurred, and her mouth snapped shut. Presence of mind completely gone, she reached out and held her heart's deepest wish close. Her lips docked with the cold ones before her, and she let out her desires.

"Death can be an enlightening event, you know that?" Anna murmured upon parting. The wide eyes of the Snow Queen held understanding, and simply held her. Their bodies made contact whenever possible; the ice gown was even dissolved, as the ties between the two sisters grew to the height of wanting to let each other in, in all ways.

Anna parted from Elsa, and gazed at her love's sudden openness, ideas forming in her mind without thought. Her hands flew to her cloak's clasp, and freed her from her clothes quickly.

Pressing together again, the sacred† bond between the closest of soulmates cried out in joy. The puzzle was complete, and no one thought anything of all the questions and ancilliary doubts anymore. This fulfilled them, and they stayed so for half an hour.

Parting was bittersweet for Anna. She flourished a hand, and a facsimile of her discarded clothing manifested on her form. A look of incredulousness showed on Elsa's face, and her gaze to the younger's face conveyed an unaired question.

This new Anna felt herself glow in happiness and unspoken freedom. Her skin pulsated and rearranged itself, a pattern of fractals changing shape on its surface. Eyes alight with discovery and self-absorbtion, the question was forgotten, and she started a five-minute ramble of happy surprise, cheerful supposition, and affirmation. Elsa listened to her, and got the answer she sought.

Elsa's magic had become her; she had become Elsa's magic. With a shared giggle, Elsa considered for a moment.

"Wait, where do we belong?" she posed, wondering if the answer would take her back to the stuffy rooms of her childhood, and the endless procedure of keeping her lessers happy.

"We," breathing in, Anna realized that she didn't want to go back to the life she had before. "We should live on the mountains across the fjord. C'mon, let me show you!" She stuck her hand out to her joyed counterpart.

"Anywhere with you, min kjaereste‡. Anywhere."

The beautiful snow swirled beneath their strides, and the wind bothered neither sister. Anna put her arms around the torso of her Queen, and rested her face between Elsa's shoulderblades, as they overlooked their new home.

†I use the word sacred to denote something that is only for the concerned parties, not in a religious sense.

‡As far as I can tell, this is Norwegian for, 'my heart', or 'my dearest'. Sorta the same idea as, 'ma cherie', if you speak French.


End file.
